


Can we get a matching tattoo?

by CellionKagamine



Series: Kuroko no stories [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Akashi Seijuurou, Mentioned Furihata Kouki, Mentioned Momoi Satsuki, embarrassed aomine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CellionKagamine/pseuds/CellionKagamine
Summary: An Embarrassing Aomine Daiki Is Like Best Woohoo!





	Can we get a matching tattoo?

"Aominecchi!"  
Aomine Daiki, who was originally seated in his chair half-asleep, was rudely displaced by an ever energetic puppy named Kise Ryouta, the magazine he had on his face also sent flying.

"What is it now Kise?"  
Aomine speaks in an exasperated tone, staring at the beautiful Mai-chan magazine lying on floor quite a distance away.

"Look!! Look at this!!!"  
Kise shoves a phone right into the face of the bluenette who had to push the luminous screen away to take a proper look.

"..."  
"What is this?"  
Aomine's look of confusion had Kise giggling at one side, but instantly stopped when Aomine glared at him.

"Well, that's a person's arm and-"

"I know that's a person's arm but you should know I can't read any language aside from Japanese!"  
Aomine speaks in the frustrated tone he uses every time Satsuki used to speak in another language to annoy him(and probably talk bad about him).

"Well, if Aominecchi would at least attend lessons then maybe-"

"Are you going to tell me what it says or not?"  
Aomine cuts Kise off before Kise starts ranting about the same mistake that Aomine made a few weeks ago(which was when Aomine mis-read a sign when they were on holiday overseas, causing them to get lost for over two hours).

"Aominecchi! So mean! Anyway, the words on the arm is the name of the person's boyfriend! Isn't that so romantic? Now whenever the person goes out, the world will know that he's taken and the person his heart has been given to! So sweet!"  
Aomine snorts, knowing that this was probably not the main point of why Kise wanted to show him this picture.

"And so, I was thinking, Aominecchi, that maybe, just maybe,"  
Aomine had a huge sense of foreboding.

"You'd want to, maybe, uhhh, get, a uhhhh, matchingtattoowithme?"  
Kise jumbles over his words at the last part, and only Aomine's sharp senses allowed him to catch what the blonde said. At the same time, the look of expectance and puppy eyes shining in his direction was begging for him to agree to what he had yet to process.

Upon realising what had been said, Aomine knew that if he didn't come up with some excuse to decline, he would eventually cave in and surrender to those puppy eyes, probably making a life mistake in the process.

Aomine flips his brain over in a desperate attempt to think of a reason why not to, and blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.  
"I Already Have One!"

"huh?"  
"huh?"

The synchronous statement that escaped both of them at the same moment left both speechless, Kise in confusion and Aomine in utter horror at what he just said.

"Wait what? When did you get it? Where is it? Why did I not know about it? Why didn't you tell me? Or Momoicchi? Or did Momoicchi know and not tell me?" The rapid fire of questions leaving Kise's mouth sent Aomine's mind into panic and overdrive, and Aomine was suddenly reminded of something Akashi said to the Chihuahua boy last time.

"I'm afraid I can't show it to you, after all your name was not tattoo-ed onto my skin but carved into my heart."  
Aomine smoothly spoke.

"..."  
"..."

"Aominecchi is _embarrassing_."  
Kise spoke and instantly turned and left, leaving Aomine's face to slowly turn a very scarlet red.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Additional Scene~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(In a Group Chat)

_Kise Ryouta_ : "And you know that's what he said to me at that moment and I think I'm going to die of second-hand embarrassment!"  
_Momoi Satsuki_ : "Really?! That's so cute of Dai-chan!"  
_Kise Ryouta_ : "But then again that was an unexpected side of him I got to see!"  
_Kagami Taiga_ : "You know you guys are talking in the GOM-inclusive group chat right?"  
_Kise Ryouta_ : "Eh?"  
_Kuroko Tetsuya_ : "I think that would explain why Aomine-kun hasn't lifted his face from the table ever since we sat down at Maji Burger."  
_Aomine Daiki_ : "Kise I will kill you."  
_Akashi Seijuurou_ : "I must say that was an unexpected side of Daiki I never expected to see, I now understand that I should start widening my perspectives of people."  
_Aomine Daiki_ : "I will kill all of you."  
_Akashi Seijuurou_ : "Please do try. However don't be surprised to find yourself in the bottom of Tokyo Bay."  
_Furihata Kouki_ : "Sei please don't threaten him, I think Kise-kun would be upset if Aomine-kun were to ever die. Although I must say that was really embarrassing."  
_Aomine Daiki_ : "..."  
_Aomine Daiki_ : "I hate all of you."  
_-Aomine Daiki has left the chat-_

**Author's Note:**

> An Embarrassing Aomine Daiki Is Like Best Woohoo!


End file.
